


Ci-gît, une Fleur

by SlyKing



Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But Softer Now, Crowley is Human (?), Hurt/Comfort, Language of Flowers, M/M, Memory Loss, Reincarnation, Romance, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27991308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyKing/pseuds/SlyKing
Summary: Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, tout comme il ne pouvait pas expliquer l’intensité de toutes ses réactions pour Aziraphale, ne pouvait pas expliquer l’attraction qu’il ressentait, comme la gravité, comme la grâce, comme les mots sur le bout de sa langue, comme un souvenir qui ne voulait pas se mettre au point.Aziraphale revient. Crowley essaye de ne pas aller trop vite. Et de ne pas trop penser à ses rêves…
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Pray For Us, Icarus (Traduction) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865074
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Ci-gît, une Fleur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Herein a Blossom Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416307) by [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan). 



> Ceci est une traduction (avec la permission de l'auteur) de la série [Pray for Us, Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448647) de [Atalan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalan/pseuds/Atalan) Merci pour l'autorisation !

_Londres, 2008_

Crowley ne savait pas qu’il pouvait souffrir comme ça. Il ne savait pas qu’il pouvait se sentir si misérable, si brisé, si seul. Quand ses parents étaient morts, il avait ressenti un mélange d’amertume, de regret, et de soulagement, et il s’était demandé à cette époque si quelque chose n’allait pas chez lui, comme il n’avait pas versé une larme. 

(Ils ne l’avaient pas voulu. Ni comme un enfant, ni comme un adulte. Ils ne s’en étaient pas soucié quand il avait déménagé à Londres. Il n’avait pas appelé. Eux non plus.)

La seule raison pour laquelle il parvenait à survivre à cette douleur nouvelle et cataclysmique c’est qu’elle était si choquante, si inhabituelle, si inattendue, qu’une part de lui en était fasciné. Il se voyait s’effondrer, se voyait pleurer pour… quoi ? Même pas un ami, une… _Connaissance_ ? Une rencontre passagère ? Une personne qu’il ne connaissait même pas correctement ? Pour quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer ? Pour quelque chose qui n’était même pas arrivé ? 

Il ne pouvait pas l’expliquer, tout comme il ne pouvait pas expliquer l’intensité de toutes ses réactions pour Aziraphale, ne pouvait pas expliquer l’attraction qu’il ressentait, comme la gravité, comme la grâce, comme les mots sur le bout de sa langue, comme un souvenir qui ne voulait pas se mettre au point.

Au début il revint à la librairie tous les jours. Puis, une fois par semaine. Puis, les semaines devinrent des mois, et Crowley essaya de rester à l’écart, pour sa propre santé mentale, mais il se rendit compte que ses pieds l’y amenait plus souvent qu’ils ne l’auraient dû. Rien ne changeait, sauf les fenêtres qui devenaient un peu plus sales, et quelqu’un avait gribouillé un graffiti sur la porte d’entrée.

(La fois suivante, il avait disparu, la porte était sans taches comme si la grossièreté avait fondu de sa propre volonté. Il supposa que la femme de l’autre côté de la route avait dû s’en occuper.)

Le printemps s’étira jusqu’à l’été, l’été traînassa tristement. Août arriva avant que Crowley ne s’en aperçoive, et Londres était insupportable sous la chaleur. Il songea à fermer la boutique pour une semaine et aller ailleurs dans le pays, peut-être même commencer à rénover le cottage délabré de ses parents, mais si Aziraphale revenait en son absence ?

 _Il ne reviendra jamais_ , se dit Crowley, essayant de faire écouter son cœur têtu. _Ou s’il revient, il t’évitera._

C’était évident, avec du recul, ce qu’il avait fait de mal. Aziraphale était venu lui parler d’un amour perdu et de quelqu’un qu’il ne pouvait pas oublier après ce qui semblait être des _années_ , et Crowley avait… Quoi ? L’avait dragué ? L’avait invité à sortir ? L’avait courtisé ? Il n’était même pas sûr lui-même de ce qu’il recherchait, mais il était assez clair qu’il aurait dû regarder avant de sauter, et qu’il en portait toutes les conséquences. 

Il avait mal en pensant qu’il avait fait n’importe quoi pour atténuer la douleur d’Aziraphale. Puis il se sentit coupable d’avoir été assez arrogant pour croire qu’il pourrait avoir ce genre d’impact. Puis il se demanda s’il se cherchait des excuses pour ne pas prendre ses responsabilités. 

Surtout Aziraphale lui manquait, et il savait que c’était ridicule. Il le connaissait à peine. Il lui avait à peine _parlé_ : une poignée de brèves interactions, quelques livres, rien d’autre. Il n’aurait pas dû avoir l’impression de perdre un vieil ami. 

_C’était bizarre_ , se rappelait-il, sous la douche, au petit déjeuner, dans sa boutique, _toute la situation était simplement bizarre, et tu ferais mieux d’oublier tout ça._

Mais il rêvait d’Aziraphale. Pas toujours ; ce n’était pas une torture nocturne. Le matin, il se réveillait juste de temps en temps avec l’impression d’avoir été arraché à l’endroit où il était censé être.

Deux fois, il fit des cauchemars si horribles que ses propres cris le réveillèrent, il resta assis en tremblant pendant des heures, attendant l’aube. Ca n’avait rien à voir avec Aziraphale, pour autant qu’il s’en souvienne, mais il supposa ça signifiait qu’il avait besoin de faire quelque chose pour mieux gérer ses émotions, comme aller en thérapie ou prendre quelques pilules ou avoir une crise de la quarantaine et déménager en Alaska. 

Il ne fit rien de tout ça.

Ce qu’il fit surtout c’est aller de l’avant, un jour après l’autre, en attendant que le temps fasse son travail et apaise la tension des souvenirs, et c'est en attendant compulsivement que son esprit les surmonte qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient encore tranchants.

__________________________

Ça avait été une longue et chaude journée, le ciel était sombre de nuages orageux, l’air humide, lourd et horrible. Crowley voulait qu’il se mette déjà à _pleuvoir_ , rien d’autre, mais alors qu’il commençait à fermer la boutique, il n’y avait toujours aucun signe de fin de tempête. 

Il fermait normalement la porte avant de commencer à ranger, mais il était fatigué, poisseux, et misérable, et il avait apparemment oublié cette étape, parce qu’il entendit quelqu’un entrer alors qu’il était dans l’arrière-boutique à remplir de l’eau pour les fleurs coupées. Crowley étouffa un malheureux gémissement, essuya ses mains sur son tablier, et essaya de mimer quelque chose qui s’approchait d’une expression polie alors qu’il avançait vers la porte d’entrée.

“Désolé, nous sommes fermés, en fait, j’ai juste oublié—”

Il s’arrêta, parce que c’était Aziraphale qui se tenait dans la boutique, et la lumière derrière lui était si étrange, si cuivrée et faible et déformée par les nuages, que pendant un moment Crowley crut qu’il hallucinait, qu’il avait franchi le seuil du délire. 

“Bonjour”, dit Aziraphale, puis il n’eut pas vraiment l’air de savoir quoi dire ensuite.

Crowley essaya de former des mots, mais il ne pouvait pas ; il savait qu’il était ridicule, se tenant à la porte le regard fixe, mais il ne pouvait pas faire fonctionner sa gorge, ou détacher ses yeux du visage d’Aziraphale. Il était tellement pris entre la soudaineté frissonnante de le revoir à nouveau et le pot-pourri d’émotions de ces trois derniers mois que ses jambes se sentaient faibles, sa tête se sentait légère. 

Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre et regarda le sol.

“Je suis, eh bien, j’étais juste— J’étais dans le coin—”  
“Dans le coin,” répéta mollement Crowley.  
“Oui,” répondit Aziraphale, étudiant ses chaussures.  
“Tu es parti,” dit Crowley. Il essaya d’enlever l’accusation de sa voix. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait vraiment le droit de l’accuser. “Juste… Disparu. Pendant des mois.”  
“En effet.”  
“Et maintenant tu es de retour.”  
“Je suis de retour.”

Crowley prit une profonde inspiration tremblante, replia ses bras contre sa poitrine pour se stabiliser. Il y avait trop de sentiments qui se battaient pour obtenir son attention. De la colère, peut-être, qu’Aziraphale puisse revenir dans sa vie si facilement, mais c’était une faible chose, presque immédiatement emportée par l’incroyable soulagement de le voir ici. De la peur, qu’Aziraphale recommence ; de la peur, que Crowley le chasse d’un mot, d’un regard. Un désir plus puissant que tout ce qu’il avait jamais connu, de marcher et de toucher Aziraphale, de s’assurer qu’il était réel, le serrer fermement dans ses bras et refuser de le laisser partir à nouveau.

Il prit soin de prendre une nouvelle inspiration.

“Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?” demanda-t-il.

Ce n’était clairement pas la question qu’Aziraphale attendait. Ses yeux se posèrent nerveusement sur le visage de Crowley, puis se précipitèrent ailleurs. 

“Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer,” répondit-il, et Crowley sentit le frisson d’une appréhension différente, l’indice de quelque chose de sombre et angoissé dans les yeux baissés d’Aziraphale. “Mais je suis désolé. Je suis— Je suis désolé, mon cher. D’être parti comme ça, sans un mot.”

Crowley serra davantage ses mains autour de ses propres bras, s’enlaçant lui-même comme un boa constrictor pour rester droit et en un seul morceau et avoir au moins l’air sain d’esprit. 

“Okay,” s’entendit-il dire. “Est-ce que tu— est-ce que tu es juste revenu pour dire ça ? Est-ce que tu vas encore partir ?”   
“Non,” dit Aziraphale, et c’était comme une promesse, ou comme la réponse à une promesse faite il y a longtemps. “Je suis— Je suis de retour maintenant. Je reste. Je ne vais pas—”

Il s’arrêta lui-même, agita la bague sur sa main droite, jeta un autre regard sur Crowley comme s’il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le regard directement.

“Je serai à la librairie,” continua Aziraphale après un moment, et ses épaules se courbèrent, comme quelqu’un qui s’attendait à être rejeté. “Si tu— c’est à dire, si tu veux— eh bien, si tu voulais—”

Son bégaiement se termina dans le silence, il prit une profonde inspiration, vola un regard de plus - s’attardant, cette fois, comme s’il craignait que ce ne fut le dernier - puis se détourna. 

“Je te— Je te laisse prendre la décision,” dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Crowley bougea avant même qu’il ne puisse penser, il tomba presque, garda difficilement l’équilibre. Il attrapa le bras d’Aziraphale avant qu’il ne puisse saisir la poignée de la porte, sentit la chaleur sous ses doigts, entendit l’inhalation étonnée.

“Ne pars pas,” dit-il, rude et misérable et mon Dieu, il était pathétique, il était en train de perdre _l'esprit_ …” S’il te plaît.”

Mais les mots frappèrent Aziraphale comme un coup, arrachèrent quelque chose de lui, mirent à nu une part de chagrin brute et terrible, c’était comme regarder dans une plaie béante - ou un miroir. Il frissonna sous la main de Crowley, se pencha comme si ses jambes étaient instables, puis se retourna si soudainement que Crowley faillit tomber contre lui. Aziraphale mit une main contre sa poitrine, lui rendit son équilibre, et Crowley sentit ses doigts trembler.

Il se tinrent là comme ça, la paume d’Aziraphale à plat contre le cœur de Crowley, la main de Crowley serrée sur le bras d’Aziraphale, tous les deux la tête baissée, et lentement, très lentement, Crowley sentit le nœud sombre et emmêlé dans son estomac commencer à se dénouer, et lentement, le tremblement des doigts d’Aziraphale se calma.

Il levèrent la tête presque au même moment, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent comme des étoiles entrant en collision, et Crowley savait deux choses avec une certitude absolue : qu’il voulait embrasser Aziraphale, et que ce serait une énorme erreur.

Il lâcha le bras d’Aziraphale, recula à peine, pas même assez pour qu’on appelle ça un pas, mais assez pour qu’Aziraphale laisse tomber la main de sa poitrine. Ils prirent tous les deux une inspiration, comme s’ils avaient été sous l’eau pendant trop longtemps.

“Tu ne vas vraiment pas repartir ?” murmura Crowley.   
“Oh, mon très cher, je le _jure_.”

Crowley hocha la tête, avala la boule dans sa gorge et les larmes et la confusion qui répondaient aux mots _très cher_ , regarda partout sauf Aziraphale.

“Je devrais— Je devrais te donner mon numéro alors,” dit-il, s’efforçant de se défiler, comme s’il y avait un moyen de ramener cette conversation au domaine de la réalité. “Si— Si c’est—”  
“Oui,” répondit doucement Aziraphale. “S’il te plaît.”

S’éloigner d’Aziraphale, même juste au bout de la pièce, fut la chose la plus difficile qu’il ait jamais faite. En quelques pas seulement, la panique le saisit, convaincu que lorsqu’il se retournerait Aziraphale serait parti—

Il regarda derrière lui ; il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Aziraphale était encore là. Crowley baissa la tête, atteignit le comptoir, attrapa un stylo et un papier pour griffonner son numéro de téléphone portable et le fixe de la boutique. Après une seconde, il ajouta son e-mail aussi. Il faillit ajouter son adresse et son code postal avant de réaliser au dernier moment qu’Aziraphale savait déjà où il vivait, étant donné qu’il s’y tenait en ce moment. 

Il offrit le papier à Aziraphale, qui le prit soigneusement comme si c’était l’un de ses livres, le plia et le glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. 

“Je pensais— eh bien, j’étais en train de penser—” Aziraphale agita ses doigts sur le revers de sa veste, le lissant inutilement. “Je pensais regarder si— s’ils jouaient encore _Beaucoup de bruit pour rien_ au Globe. Ou, eh bien, ailleurs, ça se joue toujours quelque part. C’est-à-dire, si tu es— si tu veux—”  
“Okay,” dit Crowley, le pouls battant sauvagement dans sa gorge. “Ouais. Faisons ça.”

Aziraphale hocha la tête et regarda Crowley avec la même intensité persistante, comme s’il mémorisait - ou _savourait_ \- le visage de Crowley.

“Je vais t’appeler, alors. Si je peux mettre la main sur des tickets. Ou, je—” Aziraphale rougit, d’une teinte très faible. “Je veux dire, je vais t’appeler dans tous les cas.”

Ce fut assez, assez pour que Crowley dise, “Ouais, okay”, et qu’il ne le poursuive pas lorsqu’il se retourna et partit. Malgré cela, il dut agripper fermement le bord du comptoir quand Aziraphale ferma la porte derrière lui, jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule, et disparut dans la foule…

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Un coup de tonnerre l’arracha à son hébétude, les premières gouttes de pluie se répandant à travers la fenêtre. Crowley marcha jusqu’à la porte, la ferma, baissa les stores. Il éteignit les lumières, traversa l’arrière-boutique, sortit dans son petit jardin. 

La pluie s'intensifiait, de grosses gouttes d’eau visqueuses qui tombaient du ciel, éclairées d’éclairs blancs vifs, suivis quelques secondes plus tard par un long, faible grondement. Crowley se tenait près de ses pommiers et inclina la tête dans leur direction, ferma les yeux, respira le parfum enivrant de la terre adoucie sous l’averse. Ses cheveux étaient déjà ébouriffés, sa chemise se détrempait ; avec ça, il commença bientôt à frissonner, mais il en avait besoin, besoin du froid sur sa peau surchauffée, besoin de l’eau sur son âme desséchée, besoin de la pluie pour laver ses larmes impuissantes, reconnaissantes, ridicules.

__________________________

Crowley ne savait pas ce que les gens portaient au théâtre (il supposait que ça n’impliquait pas de chapeaux haut-de-forme et de monocles, ce qui était la seule image que son esprit faisait apparaître quand il y pensait) alors il joua la sécurité, il alla un peu plus loin que ses vêtements de tous les jours mais ne s’arrêta pas sur quelque chose de trop formel, il échangea son jean contre un pantalon noir et une veste en cuir, choisit une chemise un peu plus belle aux motifs pourpre. 

Alors qu’il se battait avec son col en attendant Aziraphale il se rendit compte qu’il exécutait le rituel ancestral des rencards en essayant de bien paraître sans avoir l’air d’y avoir mis trop d’effort, et il grimaça à son reflet dans le miroir. _Trop vite_ , songea-t-il accusateur, _tu n’apprendras jamais ?_

Il voulait Aziraphale dans sa vie, le voulait désespérément, voulait son amitié, sa compagnie, sa présence. Il n’allait pas risquer ça en poussant sur lui d’autres sentiments indésirables.

Malgré ça, il prit le temps de nouer soigneusement ses cheveux dans sa nuque et de ressortir la boucle d’oreille d’or et de grenat qu’il n’avait pas porté depuis des années. La pierre allait parfaitement avec sa chemise.

Aziraphale avait proposé de venir le chercher, ce qui était tout aussi bien, puisque Crowley ne voulait ni conduire Aziraphale dans le van usé qu’il utilisait pour les livraisons, ni ne l’imaginait à l’arrière de la moto qu’il montait le reste du temps. S’il y avait pensé, Crowley se serait attendu à voir Aziraphale apparaître dans quelque chose de compact et confortable : une Mini, peut-être, ou une jolie petite Ford Fiesta. 

Sa mâchoire toucha presque le sol quand la Bentley classique s’arrêta devant sa boutique.

“Putain de merde,” dit-il tout haut, tandis qu’Aziraphale se penchait du siège conducteur pour lui faire un signe de main à travers la fenêtre du côté passager.

“Où _diable_ as-tu trouvé une voiture _pareille_ ?” demanda Crowley alors qu’il ouvrait soigneusement la porte, faisant attention de ne pas la racler sur le trottoir, et se glissait sur le siège en cuir qui avait une odeur si bonne et _familière_ qu’elle lui donna une impression de déjà vu. “C’est— J’aurais juré qu’on ne pouvait pas en trouver en dehors d’une collection privée, encore moins en conduire une à travers Londres—”  
“C’était, ah… C’était un legs,” répondit Aziraphale, en regardant Crowley observer la voiture en détails, une sorte d’anticipation avide dans les yeux. “D’un vieil ami. Je pense qu’il aurait voulu que je m’en serve, pas que je l’enferme quelque part. J’ai dû apprendre à conduire pour ça.”   
“Elle est _splendide_ ,” souffla Crowley, laissant une main appréciative courir le long du tableau de bord en bois de noyer plaqué, s’émerveillant du vernis intact. Il avait toujours aimé les vieilles voitures, habitué à en collectionner de petits modèles quand il était enfant, il osait encore rêver pouvoir économiser assez pour s'en acheter une à lui - mais pas ceci, il ne pourrait jamais se l’offrir. “L’assurance doit être astronomique.”  
“Elle en vaut chaque centimes,” répondit doucement Aziraphale, et Crowley réalisa qu’il était encore observé, les yeux d’Aziraphale adoucis par quelque chose que Crowley ne pouvait pas nommer. Il détourna le regard dès qu’il réalisa que Crowley le regardait, posa ses mains sur le volant, presque respectueux. “Pouvons-nous y aller ?”

Crowley passa automatiquement une main par-dessus son épaule gauche, avant de réaliser qu’une voiture aussi vieille n’aurait pas de ceinture de sécurité. C’était étonnamment transgressif de s’asseoir là sans cette contrainte, alors qu’Aziraphale mettait soigneusement la Bentley en mouvement, vérifiait son angle mort trois fois et sortait sur la route.

Il n’était pas surprenant qu’Aziraphale soit un conducteur prudent, faisant tout selon les règles et juste un peu plus timidement que ce qui était vraiment approprié pour la circulation londonienne, mais alors, Crowley aurait conduit une voiture comme celle-ci avec soin, lui aussi. Il n’avait pas vu une égratignure sur la peinture, pas une bosselure, tout ça était un signe qu’elle avait été aimée et soignée depuis le moment où elle avait quitté l’usine. Il se surprit à frotter son pouce doucement sur le siège en cuir sous son genou, se força à s’arrêter. C’était probablement impoli de toucher la voiture de quelqu’un d’autre.

Ils n’allèrent pas au Globe, en fin de compte, mais c’était probablement une bonne chose, étant donné que l’averse avait cédé la place à une bruine lourde et maussade qui aurait rendu une expérience en plein air moins agréable. La performance était une interprétation moderne, lui dit Aziraphale pendant qu’ils faisaient la queue pour entrer, lui expliquant les détails de la mise en scène qui signifiaient peu pour Crowley car il n’avait aucune familiarité avec le texte original.

La compréhension était moins importante pour lui que d’écouter le discours d’Aziraphale, de toute façon, s’abreuvant de la manière dont il continuait à dévier de son propos initial, comme s’il y avait trop à dire et qu’il ne pouvait pas décider par où commencer.

Il s‘attendait à ce que l'expérience réelle de regarder une pièce soit un peu pénible, quelque chose à supporter pour le plaisir de passer du temps en compagnie d’Aziraphale. Il ne s’était pas attendu à rire si fort qu’il dût essuyer les larmes de ses yeux, ni à ce que le temps s’envole si vite et que l'entracte le prenne par surprise.

Aziraphale rayonnait comme si son rire était un cadeau qu’il chérissait, et l’amena au bar pour leur payer à tous les deux un verre de vin, tandis que Crowley s'émerveillait à voix haute de voir que l’humour et l’humanité de la pièce étaient si forts, même sans suivre tous les détails de la langue de Shakespeare. 

“Les lire n’est pas la même chose,” dit Aziraphale, et Crowley lui lança un regard en coin, voyant son léger air satisfait.   
“Personne n’aime les ‘Je te l’avais dit’ ”, le taquina-t-il. Aziraphale lui lança un rapide coup d'œil blessé. “Mais ok, ouais, tu me l’avais dit, et tu avais raison.”

Le sourire qu’il reçut pour ça était… À couper le souffle, ou du moins, plus qu’assez pour couper le souffle de Crowley. Aziraphale avait presque l’air _heureux_ pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, et Crowley était déjà déterminé à faire en sorte que cela arrive encore et encore et encore. 

Le rire était censé être bon pour l’âme, n’est-ce pas ? Quand ils quittèrent le théâtre, Crowley se sentait à moitié guéri, et pas seulement à cause de la pièce. Aziraphale était presque rayonnant de plaisir, à peine capable de contenir l’attente d’amener Crowley en voir une autre. _Donc je n’ai pas tout fait foirer cette fois ?_ Crowley ne le dit pas, mordant sa langue contre le plaisir et le soulagement. _Tu veux vraiment rester dans les parages ?_

Il eut sa réponse quand Aziraphale le déposa devant la boutique de fleurs et dit, presque timidement, “Peut-être pourrions-nous refaire ça à nouveau ? Le week-end, peut-être ?”  
“Je suis tout à toi,” répondit Crowley sans réfléchir, puis aurait pu se donner un coup de pied. 

Mais Aziraphale rougit simplement et sourit comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas, et Crowley ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il y pensa pendant un long, long moment avant de finalement s’endormir.

__________________________

Crowley s’étonna du temps qu’il lui fallut pour remarque le piano dans la boutique d’Aziraphale, bien que pour sa défense, il fût enveloppé d’épaisses couvertures de velours et avait été si profondément enterré sous des livres qu’il était facile de le confondre avec une table. Il avait pris l’habitude d’errer dans la boutique après avoir fermé la sienne (à l’occasion où Aziraphale ne venait pas le chercher pour dîner, ou pour une sortie au théâtre, ou les deux) et il se retrouvait souvent à explorer les étagères en attendant qu’Aziraphale finisse sa journée.

“Fais le tour autant que tu veux,” avait dit Aziraphale un peu plus tôt, bien qu’il y ait eu une étrange hésitation nerveuse sur son visage. “Seulement… Je te demande de ne pas, enfin, de ne pas fouiller dans ce qui est manifestement privé. Tu sais, si c’est verrouillé ou mis de côté—”  
“Bien sûr que non,” avait répondu Crowley, même s’il ressentait une curiosité irrépressible. “Je vais simplement jeter un œil, d’accord ?”

Il y avait certainement beaucoup de choses qui attirèrent son attention. La collection d’Aziraphale pouvait généreusement être décrite comme éclectique, mais il aurait été plus exact de dire qu’elle était incroyablement aléatoire. Il était impossible de déterminer quel était le point commun, le fil conducteur de ce qui avait incité Aziraphale à amasser ces œuvres en particulier. Au début Crowley pensa qu’il aimait simplement les _vieux_ livres, mais il y avait beaucoup de volumes modernes parsemant les étagères. Les premières éditions ? Beaucoup, mais aussi de quelconques livres de poche grand-public et sept obscures impressions d’analyses bibliques. Était-ce la religion, alors ? Il y avait certainement une tendance dans cette direction, mais même Crowley, qui n’avait pas mis les pieds dans une église depuis qu’il était assez grand pour refuser, pouvait voir que ce n’était pas une sélection qu’un prêtre approuverait. En plus, tout était mélangé avec les folios de Shakespeare et de la littérature classique et toute une série colorée de romans fantastiques modernes. 

En fin de compte, tout ce que Crowley pouvait affirmer c’est qu’Aziraphale aimait les _livres_ , et tandis qu’une certaine mesure était clairement appliquée (il n’y avait pas de thrillers ou de journaux politiques, par exemple) Crowley vint à la seule conclusion qu’Aziraphale lui avait dit la vérité quand il avait dit que tous les livres de cet endroit étaient son favori. 

Le piano, en revanche, était si incongru que Crowley crut d’abord qu’il se trompait. Il en fit le tour, poussant doucement les piles de livres de côté jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr de ses contours. Il pensait que le truc qu’il avait pris pour une table de chevet devait être le tabouret qui allait avec. Prudent, curieux, il attrapa le coin du drap de velours, l’ajusta jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse apercevoir le bois soyeux en dessous, les pédales en laiton étonnamment brillantes et bien polies alors qu’elles devaient avoir été abandonnées depuis longtemps.

Il réalisa tardivement que ça pouvait peut-être faire partie des choses _manifestement privées_ , et laissa tomber le tissu plutôt que de s’en mêler mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir s’en détacher. Avoir un piano dans une librairie était un choix étrange en tout cas, mais avoir un piano qui n’était jamais été utilisé, enterré sous des livres comme s’il valait mieux l’oublier… ça le rongeait, jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par en parler à Aziraphale un soir pendant le dîner.

Aziraphale tressaillit comme si Crowley l’avait blessé, et le cœur de Crowley s’arrêta dans sa poitrine, la panique surgissant dans son estomac. 

“Peu importe,” dit-il, trop rapidement, “désolé, je ne voulais pas—”  
“Est-ce que tu sais jouer ?” demanda Aziraphale de façon inattendue, repoussant son assiette de steak parfaitement grillé comme s’il n’avait plus d’appétit pour le manger.   
“Moi ? Non, j’ai pas vraiment de talent pour la musique, moi—”

Et pour une raison quelconque, _cela_ sembla blesser Aziraphale aussi, assez pour qu’il déglutisse difficilement et Crowley eut la terrible certitude qu’il était sur le point de trouver une excuse et partir. 

“Oh,” dit Aziraphale, et puis il fit un effort conscient et herculéen, repoussa ce qui lui pesait si douloureusement, attrapa son verre de vin. “C’est juste un… souvenir, je suppose. J’avais presque oublié qu’il était là.”

Et puis il prit une inspiration et une gorgée de vin prudente, sourit d’une manière qui n’atteignit pas ses yeux mais qui était tout de même sincère, et changea de sujet. 

Crowley supposa que le manque de réponse réelle était ce qui le dérangeait assez pour en rêver cette nuit-là, pour rêver de ses propres mains glissant avec aisance sur les touches d’ivoire, dessinant une sonate chantante, seul avec juste la lumière des bougies et les livres silencieux pour lui tenir compagnie.

__________________________

Août devint Septembre, le mois passa si vite que Crowley réalisa à peine qu’il était arrivé avant qu’il ne soit presque fini. Il se demandait parfois ce qu’il faisait avant de rencontrer Aziraphale, comment il avait pu occuper son temps. Il essayait de ne pas se demander ce qu’il ferait si Aziraphale… Arrêtait de faire partie de sa vie à nouveau. La terreur qui venait avec cette pensée était si englobante et paralysante que c’était comme être saisi par les griffes d’une créature sans remords.

La plupart du temps il n’y pensait pas. La plupart du temps il apprit à ne pas s’en inquiéter. Mais il y avait des moments. Il y avait toujours des moments. Des choses qu’il disait et qui décomposaient le visage d’Aziraphale, ramenant à nouveau toute la peine et la misère dans ses yeux. Des moments où Aziraphale semblait distant et maladroit avec lui. Et bien sûr, les choses que Crowley voulait mais ne pouvait avoir, qu’il n’osait pas demander.

L’un de ses jeunes arbres produisit une seule pomme rouge de la taille d’une balle de golf, à la grande surprise et au grand plaisir de Crowley, puisqu’il ne s’attendait à aucun fruit avant au moins l’année prochaine. Il appela Aziraphale au milieu de la journée, aussi excité que s’il avait trouvé un trésor enterré, et réalisa qu’il était ridicule seulement quand Aziraphale commença doucement à rire de lui au téléphone. 

“Puis-je venir voir ?” demanda Aziraphale, avant même que Crowley ne puisse tenter de regagner le peu de sang-froid qu’il possédait.   
“Je— Oui— bien sûr.”

Curieusement, pour toutes les fois où Aziraphale était venu le chercher devant la boutique, il n’y était pas re-rentré depuis le jour où il était apparu de nulle part. Ils n’étaient jamais retournés à l’appartement de Crowley ; d’une manière ou d’une autre, s’ils voulaient s’asseoir et parler (et boire un excellent vin) c’était toujours à la librairie. Crowley ne savait même pas où vivait Aziraphale. Enfin ce n’était pas vrai : il était assez clair qu’il vivait dans la librairie, et bien qu’il y dorme, y mange, y change de vêtements, il n’avait pas l’air de considérer ça comme un chez lui. L'imagination de Crowley allait et venait entre un petit appartement comme le sien, ou une sorte de maison gargantuesque avec de grandes pièces vides remplies de meubles recouverts de draps. Ou peut-être juste une chambre louée dans la maison de quelqu’un d’autre, comme un locataire à l’ancienne ? Quoiqu’il en soit, demander à aller chez Aziraphale était très fermement inscrit sur la liste des questions interdites de Crowley, et il n’avait donc aucun moyen de résoudre le mystère.

Voir Aziraphale passer à nouveau les portes de sa boutique à nouveau agitait l’estomac de Crowley de manière assez désagréable, mais au moins cette fois, il souriait, et pendant un moment Crowley retint son souffle, tellement hypnotisé par la douce affection sur le visage d’Aziraphale qu’il ne se souvenait plus ce qu’il était censé faire. 

Aziraphale cligna des yeux et haussa un sourcil, rougissant légèrement, et Crowley se secoua.

“Par-là,” dit-il, plus qu’un peu gêné alors qu’ils traversaient l’arrière-boutique et atteignaient le jardin. “Enfin, c’est pas _vraiment_ une pomme, tu vois, elle est assez ordinaire vraiment, probablement avec un goût terrible—”  
“Elle est tout à fait charmante,” répondit Aziraphale alors qu’ils atteignaient le petit arbre et son seul fruit, et il était si sincère dans sa louange que Crowley ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à une fierté paternelle. Plus tard, quand Aziraphale n’était plus là pour entendre, il revint et dit à la jeune pousse qu’elle était un Bon Arbre. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire avec ?” 

Crowley n’y avait pas vraiment réfléchi, mais dès qu’Aziraphale lui posa la question, la réponse parut évidente. Il tendit la main, arracha délicatement la pomme de sa tige, et la lui offrit. 

Il avait pensé qu’Aziraphale rirait peut-être , il n’était pas préparé à l’expression étourdie d’Aziraphale, à ses yeux soudain écarquillés et assombris d’émotions. Mais avant que Crowley ne puisse paniquer, Aziraphale commença à rire malgré tout, les yeux brillants, une main pressée sur sa bouche, secouant la tête assez fort pour que ses boucles volent d’avant en arrière et attrapent le soleil de fin de matinée. 

“Pourquoi ne pas la partager ?” suggéra Aziraphale, son sourire maintenant installé sur sa bouche comme s’ils partageaient une private joke, bien que Crowley ne puisse pas la comprendre. "Ça me semble juste.”

Et ce fut le moment qui poussa Crowley à atteindre ses limites, parce que ce qu’il voulait faire, c’était mordre lui-même dans la pomme, puis la tendre à Aziraphale. Il voulait qu’Aziraphale la prenne sans hésiter, qu’il la mette dans sa bouche juste là où celle de Crowley avait été, qu’ils se regardent fixement alors qu’il léchaient le jus de ses lèvres.

Crowley hésita, puis il déglutit difficilement, et dit, “Okay, viens dans la cuisine, alors,” et les dirigea à l’intérieur.

Y avait-il eu le vacillement de quelque chose sur le visage d’Aziraphale qui aurait pu être de la déception ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il suivit Crowley à l’étage, et lorsque Crowley le regarda à nouveau, il arpentait l’appartement avec un intérêt lumineux et non dissimulé. 

“Je ne suis jamais venu ici avant,” dit-il, démontrant l’évidence comme s’il venait tout juste d’y penser. “Comme c’est agréable ! J’aime ces rideaux.”

Crowley combattit une vague de gêne, se demandant à quoi ressemblait la pièce à travers les yeux d’Aziraphale. Elle était aussi ordonnée qu’un petit appartement pouvait l’être, assez propre pour ne pas à être embarrassé, mais ce qui frappa Crowley en suivant le regard d’Aziraphale c’est que la plupart des _choses_ sur les étagères et dans les placards n’étaient que des _choses_ utiles dans la vie quotidienne. Il n’avait aucune collection d’objets importants ou de tableaux sentimentaux. Les livres étaient ceux qu’il aimait lire, et les DVDs étaient ceux qu’il aimait regarder, aucun exemplaire signé ou d'édition spéciale parmi eux. Même les étagères où il rangeait ses CDs étaient simplement là pour qu’il puisse écouter la musique qu’il aimait, et ces jours-ci, il avait la plupart d’entre eux sur son ordinateur portable. 

Il se demanda pendant un instant ce qu’il était advenu de ces voitures miniatures qu’il aimait quand il était enfant. Elles étaient peut-être dans une boîte, quelque part, dans un coin du cottage de ses parents. Il devrait vraiment serrer les dents et ranger l’endroit. 

“Depuis quand vis-tu ici ?” demanda Aziraphale, flânant pour examiner les CDs.  
“Oh… Huit ans ou plus ?” Crowley dû réfléchir pendant un moment, calculant les dates dans sa tête. “Ouais. J’ai commencé la boutique avec mon héritage. Avant ça j’étais juste, tu sais, un peu partout.”  
“Tu as toujours vécu à Londres ?”  
“Non, je suis venu pour la fac, je suis jamais reparti.” Crowley traversa le salon jusqu’à la kitchenette dans une alcôve, sortit un couteau et une planche à découper. Il nettoya la pomme miniature, puis la découpa soigneusement en quartiers. “Je me suis essayé au travail pour ces grandes compagnies de col blanc, tu sais, quelques banques, un cabinet d’avocat, mais je…” 

Il s’éloigna, attrapa une assiette, arrangea les quartiers de pomme avec beaucoup trop de soin étant donné le temps qu’ils allaient rester dans cette position, puis il sortit de la kitchenette. 

“C’est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ?” demanda Aziraphale avec un haussement de sourcils et quelque chose qui n’était pas vraiment un sourire.

Crowley rit dans un grognement. 

“Pas exactement," admit-il. “Je déteste recevoir des ordres de la part des gens. Diriger mon propre business semblait être la meilleure option, mais je ne fais pas partie, tu sais, de ces personnes qui sont _passionnées_ par les choses…”

Il haussa les épaules.

“J’aime bien jardiner, j’aime les plantes, je suis plutôt doué avec elles, et les fleurs sont… Je sais pas, elles rendent les gens heureux. Contrairement aux réclamations d’assurance. Donc c’est là que j’ai fini.”

Il tendit l’assiette. Aziraphale le regardait comme il le faisait parfois, comme s’il était… déçu ? Non, plutôt _atterré_ , comme s’il pouvait voir un potentiel que Crowley n’avait jamais vu pour lui-même. Ca aurait dû le mettre en colère et le rendre rancunier, comme les commentaires désobligeants que son père lui faisait toujours, mais à la place, ça le rendit étrangement triste, mal à l’aise dans sa peau.

"Ça va probablement être amer comme pour tout,” continua Crowley en désignant l’assiette de la tête. “Trop petite pour être sucrée comme il faut.”  
“Eh bien, je prends le risque.”

Aziraphale vint à ses côtés et prit délicatement une des tranches entre son pouce et son index. Il s'arrêta, et Crowley réalisa qu’il attendait. Se sentant un peu ridicule, il prit lui aussi une tranche. Ils se regardèrent, puis ils prirent une bouchée en même temps tous les deux. 

A la surprise de Crowley, ce n’était pas si amer. Il y avait une acidité assez agréable, et la promesse que les fruits futurs du même arbre seraient pleins de toute la douceur croquante que l’été avait à offrir. 

“Comme c’est agréable,” murmura Aziraphale, et il sourit, et il prit une seconde bouchée.

__________________________

L’automne s’enroula de rouge, d’or et de jaune, avec ses pluies maussades, et ses publicités de noël désespérément en avance, et Crowley était plus heureux qu’il ne l’avait jamais été de mémoire, les doutes qui rongeaient le fond de son âme mis à part. 

Il ne savait pas où cette chose avec Aziraphale allait, ne savait pas à quoi s’attendre. Il voulait toujours l’embrasser, mais n’osait pas. Étaient-ils amis ? Crowley pensait qu’ils l’étaient, même si c’était peut-être un genre d’amitié qu’il n’avait jamais vécu, quelque chose de profond et durable. S’il pouvait avoir ça pour - pour toujours, s’il était honnête avec lui-même - Dieu seul sait combien de temps, il l’accepterait avec reconnaissance.  
Il avait eu… des liaisons, il pensait que c’était le bon mot pour les désigner. Quand il était à l’université, et pendant un certain temps après, comme une jeune personne brisée qui n’avait rien à Londres pour occuper son temps sinon les clubs et l’alcool et d’autres jeunes personnes brisées. C’était une sorte de fais ce que tu as à faire, et ce n’était pas comme s’il n’ _aimait_ pas le sexe ou quoi que ce soit. 

Mais ça n'avait jamais vraiment été… plus qu’une démangeaison à gratter, et avec le temps il s’était rendu compte que ça n’en valait pas vraiment la peine, pas pour lui, pas quand quelque chose lui manquait, quelque chose qu’un simple plaisir physique ne pouvait compenser. Et s’il se demandait si ce serait _différent_ avec Aziraphale, si son cœur s’emballait à la moindre petite chose stupide, un battement de cil ou la manière dont il léchait ses lèvres, eh bien, ça ne _valait_ pas la possibilité terrifiante de le perdre complètement. 

Et pourtant parfois Aziraphale le regardait comme… Comme s’il attendait. Comme s’il attendait que Crowley - quoi ? Prenne sa main ? L’embrasse ? Lui demande officiellement de lui accorder l’honneur de le courtiser ? 

Mais à chaque fois que Crowley commençait à penser que peut-être il ne prenait pas ses désirs pour des réalités, à chaque fois qu’il s’autorisait à croire qu’une action ne serait peut-être pas importune, il y avait un de ces _autres_ genres de moments. 

Comme la semaine dernière, quand il avait épinglé un coquelicot à son manteau pour l’Armistice, et qu’Aziraphale était devenu blanc comme un linge et l’avait regardé comme s’il s’était tranché la gorge. Il avait été secoué et silencieux pendant si longtemps après ça que Crowley s’était assuré de ne plus jamais porter la fleur à nouveau. 

Ou avant ça, quand Crowley avait posé des questions sur tous ces livres en danois sur l’une des étagères légèrement bancale dans un coin reculé de la librairie, et qu’Aziraphale lui avait dit de les laisser tranquille d’un ton cassant, comme si c’était de la pornographie ou quelque chose comme ça. 

(Il avait été énervé par ça, et avait attendu jusqu’au jour où Aziraphale était absorbé par un volume relié de cuir particulièrement vieux et s’était déplacé furtivement pour jeter un coup d’oeil, mais il n’y avait aucune gravure obscène ou d’indication évidente qu’ils auraient été autre chose que des manuels ennuyeux. Il avait recopié une phrase ou deux et les avait mis sur Google traduction en rentrant chez lui, mais ça n’avait traduit que quelque chose de déconcertant sur des chèvres à deux têtes et des étoiles filantes.) 

Depuis le début il avait supposé que tous les moments où Aziraphale semblait si bouleversé qu’il était presque éperdu de douleur étaient dû à de mauvais souvenirs de L’Ex - et si Crowley rencontrait un jour ce connard, il allait d’abord lancer des coups de poings et poser des questions plus tard - mais dernièrement il avait commencé à remettre en question ses propres conclusions. C’était à cause de la manière dont Aziraphale le regardait dans les yeux, dévasté, comme si d’une manière ou d’une autre c’était _Crowley_ qui l’avait laissé et lui avait brisé le cœur. 

Il rêvait souvent de ces moments plus tard, avec une étrange clarté détaillée, plein de choses que les rêves ne contenaient généralement pas, comme des odeurs, des goûts et des changements de température. Il rêvait qu’il lisait ces étranges livres en danois, rêvait qu’il les comprenait parfaitement. Il rêvait qu’il buvait du vin avec Aziraphale à la lueur des chandelles, à la lueur d’une lampe, à la lueur d’une lampe à gaz, sous des feuilles tombantes et sous une charpente en bois tâchée de fumée, et sous le velux de la librairie. 

Il rêvait qu’il jouait du piano si souvent qu’un jour, sur un coup de tête, suite à un caprice soudain, il déplaça suffisamment de livres pour ouvrir le couvercle. Le piano aurait dû être horriblement désaccordé après qui-savait-combien d’années de négligence, mais il sonna juste quand il pressa prudemment une touche, envoyant une note claire et sonore à travers la boutique.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que ça soit si fort. Il grimaça, entendant Aziraphale faire tomber quelque chose dans l’arrière boutique, puis des pas précipités sur le plancher du magasin. 

“Désolé,” dit Crowley sans regarder autour, préparé à la colère ou à cette douleur terrible et creuse. “J’étais juste— J’étais curieux.”

Une pause, et alors Aziraphale dit, “Vas-y, alors.”

Crowley lui lança un regard surpris, trouvant Aziraphale attardé à l’extrémité de l’étagère la plus proche, l’épaule appuyée contre elle comme un support, le visage tendu par le chagrin mais les yeux emplis de quelque chose qui s’approchait du désir. 

“C’est pas comme si je savais quoi faire avec ça,” marmonna Crowley, appuyant sur la même note encore une fois, puis celle sur sa droite. Cela sonna de manière plaisante, au moins. 

Et alors ses doigts firent quelque chose sans sa permission, se déplaçant d’une touche noire à l’autre, parce que c’était juste, c’était le son suivant de l’enchaînement, puis de retour sur le blanc, blanc encore, puis sur deux autres noires. Crowley s’arrêta, étonné, et entendit une légère inspiration d’Aziraphale. “Je devrais être capable de jouer _Trois Souris Aveugles_ si tu me donnes quelques minutes pour arranger ça…”

“Tu connais quelques gammes, au moins, alors ?” dit Aziraphale après un moment.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?”  
“C’était du C Minor, je pense.” la voix d’Azirapahle était étrange et distante. “Tu es sûr que tu n’as jamais appris ?”  
“Je— Je crois bien.” Crowley fit courir ses doigts sur les touches lisses, pas assez pour appuyer dessus et en faire sortir du son. Il pouvait presque sentir la forme d’une mélodie sous ses doigts, l’envie d’atteindre des notes particulières. “J’ai juste, parfois j’ai l’impression que je pourrais…”  
“Essaye,” murmura Aziraphale.

Crowley essaya. Il essaya de retenir dans son esprit l’un de ses rêves aux chandelles, chercha dans sa mémoire sensorielle les touches sous ses doigts. C’était loin d’être parfait - il hésitait et manquait des notes, plus particulièrement quand il commençait à trop penser à ce qu’il était en train de faire - mais aussi longtemps qu’il pouvait s’empêcher de se questionner, il _jouait_ , et c’était la mélodie de son rêve, et maintenant qu’il l’entendait dans sa vie éveillée, il réalisa que c’était un vrai morceau de musique, un qu’il avait déjà entendu avant. 

Aziraphale émit un bruit comme quelque chose de blessé. Crowley arracha ses mains des touches, se retourna, pour le trouver debout avec une main enroulée fermement autour de son estomac, et l’autre pressée sur sa bouche comme s’il se forçait au silence. Ses yeux étaient aussi écarquillés que s’il avait vu un fantôme. 

“Je—” Crowley ne savait pas quoi dire, il voulait présenter ses excuses, sans savoir pourquoi. “Tu l’as— Tu le reconnais ?”

Aziraphale hocha la tête. Il enleva la main de sa bouche, et Crowley vit le bref tremblement de sa lèvre avant qu’il ne parle : 

“Beethoven. _La Sonate au clair de lune_ ,” répondit Aziraphale, la voix tremblante. “Enfin, je veux dire, elle ne s’appelait pas comme ça, à l’époque, mais c’est ainsi— c’est ainsi qu’ils l’appellent maintenant.”  
“Comment diable est-ce que je sais faire ça ?” murmura Crowley pour lui-même, fixant ses propres doigts comme s’ils appartenaient à quelqu’un d’autre. “Je jure que je n’ai jamais touché un piano avant aujourd’hui…”  
“Qu’est-ce qui t’es passé par la tête ?” demanda Aziraphale, et maintenant il y avait une urgence en lui, ses mains serrées ensemble alors que ses yeux allaient de Crowley au piano. “Qu’est-ce qui t’as fait penser que tu pouvais ?”

Crowley haussa maladroitement les épaules, sachant à quel point il allait paraître étrange, mais n’ayant pas d’autre réponse.

“Je n’arrête pas d’en rêver. De jouer du piano, de jouer ce morceau de musique.”

Aziraphale inhala rapidement. 

“Rien… Rien d’autre ?”

Crowley se tourna pour fixer les touches pendant un long moment. 

“C’est ce piano, je crois,” se surprit-il à dire. “Ici, dans la librairie, mais… Tout est éclairé par des bougies. Il n’y a pas autant de livres. Je suis seul et j’ai perdu quelque chose et je ne sais pas comment le récupérer…”

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu’un détail dont il ne se souvenait pas alors lui revint soudainement en tête.

“Il y a des roses.”

Aziraphale émit un son étranglé et angoissé. Crowley se tourna pour le regarder, mais il était déjà parti, comme s’il courait pour sa vie. 

“Aziraphale ?” Crowley le suivit. Il le trouva dans l’arrière boutique, assis dans son fauteuil au dossier ailé, la tête dans ses mains. “Ecoute, je suis désolé, oublie ça— C’était trop bizarre— juste un rêve, les rêves sont stupides—”  
“Pas toujours”, murmura Aziraphale, et le sang de Crowley se glaça à l’extrême _désespoir_ dans le son de sa voix. “Oh, qu’ai-je fait ?”  
“Aziraphale—”

Aziraphale se leva abruptement, évitant les yeux de Crowley, passa devant lui avec une urgence frénétique, s’arrêta à l’entrée de l’arrière-boutique, regardant cette étagère étrange dans un coin du magasin. 

“Mon cher,” dit-il, et sa voix était calme maintenant, mais c’était le genre de calme suspendu au-dessus d’un gouffre profond. “Je suis terriblement désolé, mais est-ce que je peux te demander de partir ? J’ai besoin— J’ai besoin de réfléchir—”

Le monde éclata et se fragmenta autour de Crowley, son estomac se tordit maladivement.

“Qu— Quoi ?”

Aziraphale ne le regarda pas, il avait l’air plongé dans un train de pensée douloureux, tordant ses doigts sur l’ourlet du pull chaud et doux qui avait remplacé son gilet maintenant que le temps était plus froid.

“Je t’appellerai,” dit-il. “Quand j’aurais fini.” 

Crowley plongea les mains dans ses poches et serra les poings, fixant le profile d’Aziraphale, la manière dont il avait fermement fermé la bouche, la manière dont sa peau était trop pâle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander une explication. La referma, ayant l’impression d’avoir descendu une falaise et chuté vers le bas. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il avait seulement touché au piano ? Pourquoi ne l’avait-il pas sagement laissé seul ? Rien n’avait de sens sinon qu’il avait encore ( _encore_ ) blessé Aziraphale et maintenant Aziraphale voulait qu’il parte. 

“Okay,” dit-il d’une voix rauque.   
“Merci,” répondit Aziraphale, s’avançant vers la porte d’entrée comme si Crowley avait besoin d’être guidé. Crowley le suivit dans un brouillard de misère. “Je vais— Bien, je t'appellerai."  
"Très bien,” dit Crowley, se laissant pousser hors de la boutique comme un client indésirable. “Je—”

La porte se referma derrière lui, le loquet cliqueta, et Aziraphale tira les volets d’un coup sec et s’éloigna.

__________________________

Crowley attendit trois jours. Aziraphale n'appela pas. 

La première nuit, il dormit à peine, il était si effrayé par ses rêves. Il remua et tourna, se leva un moment et essaya de regarder un film, retourna au lit, remua et tourna encore une fois. Le jour suivant fut un enfer, surtout avec une large commande pour une fête à préparer, mais au moins ça garda son esprit occupé. 

A sa pause déjeuner, il s’évada de la boutique pour acheter une boîte de somnifère en vente libre. Il resta debout aussi longtemps qu’il put, regardant son téléphone toutes les cinq minutes, avant d’abandonner et d’avaler un des cachets vers minuit. 

Il fit encore ce cauchemar, mais cette fois il ne pouvait pas se réveiller. Il rêva qu’il faisait sombre et qu’il était en train de mourir, et ça n’en _finissait pas_ , mais même si le repos était tout ce qu’il voulait, il continuait de se battre pour prendre une nouvelle respiration, pour ne pas s’échapper, parce qu’il avait promis, il avait _promis_ …

Quand son alarme l’arracha finalement de ce cauchemar, il sanglota dans son oreiller pendant presque vingt minutes, ça le rendait malade, il doutait de sa santé mentale, et était désespéré d’entendre la voix d’Aziraphale. 

Il n’y avait pas d’appel manqué ou de message sur son téléphone. Il griffonna un mot mot indiquant qu’il était _fermé_ , l’épingla à la porte de la boutique, passa la majeure partie de la journée allongé sur le canapé sous une couverture, regardant de vieilles émissions de télévision dont il connaissait les blagues et les rebondissements par cœur. Il somnola mais sursautait à chaque fois qu’il s’apprêtait à s’endormir plus profondément, sentant la fièvre et la peur revenir dans sa poitrine. 

Quand il retourna à la boutique plus tard, il acheta une bouteille de whisky ce qui était à des kilomètres du _tolérable_ , mais elle n’était pas d’assez bonne qualité pour qu’il se sente mal sur ce qu’il s’apprêtait à lui faire. Il mangea une pizza au four et but une bonne partie de la bouteille et se coucha quand il ne put plus se concentrer sur la télé. Il ne rêva pas, ou ne se souvint pas d’avoir rêvé, et même s’il se sentit misérable le lendemain matin, la migraine était presque réconfortante dans sa familiarité. 

Il lutta pendant une matinée tranquille où pas un seul client ne semblait vouloir braver la pluie, sauf un qui entra et demanda des œillets roses et faillit l’envoyer en dépression nerveuse. Par miracle il vendit les fleurs sans crier, mais dès que le client fut parti, il sut qu’il ne pouvait plus faire ça.

Il laissa une nouvelle note sur la porte (il allait finir par avoir des problèmes s’il faisait ça trop souvent) et prit la direction de Soho.

__________________________

La librairie était fermée, les volets aussi, et pendant un instant ce fut le printemps à nouveau, et Crowley se tenait là à écouter la dame qui tenait la boulangerie lui parler de l’étrange Mr. Fell et de de l’habitude qu’il avait de partir pendant des mois ou des années. Il n’y avait pas de mot cette fois, pas d’indication qu’Aziraphale était seulement parti faire des courses, ou avait décidé d’ouvrir plus tard, sauf que Crowley avait la conviction, une conviction qui frisait la terreur, que la porte était fermée depuis qu’il était parti trois jours plus tôt.

La panique le fit tambouriner à la porte, le fit crier le nom d’Aziraphale, il faisait des plans sur la comète, déjà certain qu’il n’y aurait pas de réponse—

Il n’entendit pas les bruits de pas, mais peut-être parce que son cœur battait si fort à ses oreilles. Quand les portes s’ouvrirent soudainement, ça le prit par surprise; il faillit tomber sur Aziraphale, dont l’expression irritée se métamorphosa aussitôt en inquiétude. 

“Crowley ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”  
“Tu as dit que t'appellerai," laissa échapper Crowley.  
“Eh bien oui, je—”

Aziraphale s’arrêta, le regardant, et un air heurté traversa son visage. 

“Crowley,” dit-il urgemment. "Ça fait combien— combien de temps ?” 

Crowley le regarda avec incrédulité. Il portait les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois que Crowley l’avait vu, mais cela ne voulait pas nécessairement dire grand-chose, toute sa garde-robe semblait être composée de tenues presque identiques—

“Trois jours,” répondit-il finalement. 

Le visage d’Aziraphale s’effondra. 

“Oh, mon _cher_ ,” dit-il en tendant les mains pour attraper celles de Crowley. “Je suis désolé— Je n’ai jamais eu l’intention de— C’est juste que quand je suis abordé par quelque chose, je perds la notion du temps—”  
“Pendant _trois jours_ ?” demanda Crowley, à mi-chemin entre la colère et l'incrédulité. La pluie peu enthousiasmante était en train de glisser dans son col. ”Tu n’as pas— Tu n’as pas remarqué combien de repas tu as pris, combien de fois tu as dormi—?”

Les yeux d’Aziraphale se détournèrent coupablement des siens, et Crowley entrouvrit la bouche.

“ _Tu as_ dormi ? Ou manger ? Tu as bien dû— Tu n’as _pas pu_ être enfermé ici pendant trois jours sans—”  
“Je— Eh bien, enfin, je suppose que j’ai— J’ai juste arrêté pendant un moment avant de continuer—”

Il y avait un mensonge là-dedans mais Crowley n’arrivait pas à le comprendre, pas quand il était sûr qu’Aziraphale disait la vérité à propos du temps qu’il avait passé à faire— Ce qu’il faisait—

“Qu’est-ce que tu as _faisais_ tout ce temps ?”  
“Ah— Des lectures, des recherches—” Aziraphale se mordit la lèvre et regarda le visage de Crowley avec une nouvelle vague d’inquiétude. “Tu vas bien ? Tu n’as pas l’air— Je veux dire—”

Il tenait encore les mains de Crowley dans les siennes, réalisa Crowley, et cela suffit à tourner le tourbillon d’émotions en épuisement. 

“Est-ce que je peux entrer ?” parvint-il à dire, réalisant soudain à quel point il avait froid.

Une expression nerveuse traversa le visage d’Aziraphale, un nouvel éclair de culpabilité.

“Pas— Pas pour l’instant,” dit-il. “Le magasin est un peu— Je vais devoir le nettoyer—” 

Une méfiance douloureuse s’installa dans la poitrine de Crowley.

“Bien,” dit-il. “Ok, alors.”

Il retira ses mains de celles d’Aziraphale, les plongea dans ses poches, et se retourna pour partir. 

“Attends—” Il entendit Aziraphale fermer la porte, puis il y eut une main sur son bras, l’obligeant à s’arrêter avant qu’il ne puisse accélérer le pas. “Crowley. Regarde-moi. S’il te plaît.”

Il était trop fatigué pour ne pas obéir. Aziraphale chercha dans ses yeux pendant un long moment, et quoiqu’il y vit cela lui amena tant d’auto-récrimination sur son visage que Crowley recula avec le besoin de l’apaiser.

"Écoute," dit-il désespérément, “ça n’a pas d’importance, je suis juste— J’ai juste besoin de dormir un peu, je vais—”  
“ _Crowley_. Je suis tellement désolé."

A son grand étonnement, Aziraphale s’avança et l’enlaça, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui pour le presser contre lui. Crowley resta raide le temps d’une inspiration et d’une expiration, et puis il s’y laissa aller, appuyant désespérément son visage contre l’épaule d’Aziraphale. Il était si chaud; Crowley voulait s’enrouler autour de lui. 

“Laisse-moi te ramener,” murmura Aziraphale, le tenant fermement, sa joue pressé contre ses cheveux humides. “On retourne à ton appartement. Laisse-moi— Tu as l’air épuisé. _Tu_ as mangé ?”

Crowley fit un bruit qui était censé être affirmatif, mais qui sonna plutôt comme un haussement d’épaule verbal, ce qui était plus honnête que ce qu’il avait prévu.

“Viens, alors,” dit Aziraphale. Il leva une main, caressa doucement la nuque de Crowley, juste une fois. Ses doigts semblèrent chauds sur la peau fraîche. “Je vais conduire. As-tu ouvert ta boutique aujourd’hui ?”

“Ouais, pour la matinée…” Crowley recula à contre-coeur, essayant de ne pas penser à quel point le visage d’Aziraphale était proche, à quel point Aziraphale avait l’air de ne pas vouloir le laisser partir. “Et pour tes— tes recherches ?”  
“Peu importe ça,” dit Aziraphale. Sa main était toujours sur la nuque de Crowley; il leva et baissa le pouce légèrement, même lorsque Crowley frissonna sous le toucher. “J’avais tout faux sur mes priorités.”

__________________________

Quand Crowley se réveilla, il était si confus que, pendant un moment, il crut qu’il ne _s’était pas_ réveillé, qu’il était dans un de ces étrangers rêve-dans-un-rêve. La lumière n’allait pas, les couvertures n’allaient pas, le lit n’allait pas… 

Il commença à se retourner, et réalisa qu’il était sur son canapé, pas dans son lit. Il enleva les couvertures qui avaient été soigneusement bordées autour de lui. Et c’était le début de la soirée, la pièce était assombrie par le crépuscule. 

Il entendit le son d’une page qui se tourne. Il leva la tête et vit Aziraphale assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil voisin, lisant l’un des thrillers d’espionnage de Crowley. Du léger sillon sur son front, Crowley eut la certitude soudaine qu’il était en train de dresser une liste de questions, en commençant par la raison pour laquelle les méchants avaient décidé de faire sauter la lune et en terminant par quelques remarques acides sur le choix de la phrase d’accroche du héros. Il rit sans pouvoir s’en empêcher. Aziraphale leva immédiatement les yeux, et son expression s'adoucit avec affection et inquiétude. 

“Comment te sens-tu ?”  
“Mieux. Merci.” Crowley s’assit et frotta ses yeux. “Combien de temps—?”  
“Quelques heures. Tu semblais en avoir besoin. As-tu faim ?”

Il avait faim, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Et aussi plus qu’un peu embarrassé, maintenant que son cerveau fonctionnait à nouveau plus clairement.

“Ouais, mais je peux— Je peux me préparer quelque chose moi-même. Tu n’as pas à—”  
“Ne sois pas bête.” Aziraphale posa le livre à côté. “Je vais commander quelque chose pour nous, ou— Ou je suppose que je peux cuisiner, si tu veux ?”

Il avait élargi l’offre avec une touche d’inquiétude qui fit sourire Crowley malgré lui. Malgré le bon goût d’Aziraphale pour la nourriture, Crowley n’aurait pas du tout été surpris si ses compétences culinaires se bornaient à faire cuire occasionnellement un œuf. Il voulait presque accepter, juste pour voir ce qu’il se passerait.

Mais il avait aussi très faim et se sentait encore aussi fragile qu’un tas de verre brisé emballé dans de la peau humaine, et Aziraphale avait parlé de _commander pour eux_ , et ça voulait dire qu’il allait rester quoiqu’il en soit. 

“Il y a un bon resto qui fait du curry,” dit Crowley. “Le menu est sur le frigo.”

Aziraphale se leva et disparut dans la kitchenette, revenant triomphalement avec le menu à emporter comme si c’était un manuscrit rare qu’il avait déterré dans une librairie. Crowley réalisa qu’il souriait à nouveau, trop empressé pour le retenir alors que tout ce qui concernait Aziraphale était si _cher_ pour lui. 

Aziraphale surprit son expression et s’arrêta à mi-chemin, et Crowley détourna rapidement le regard, s’occupant de plier la couverture sous laquelle il avait dormi.

“Désolé de— d’avoir flippé,” dit Crowley, prenant plus de soin que nécessaire pour aligner les bords de la couverture avant chaque pli. “Je vais— ça n’arrivera plus.”  
“Non, ça n’arrivera plus,” répondit doucement Aziraphale, une douleur dans la voix. “Parce que je ne serai plus si négligent avec toi. Il est parfois facile d’oublier à quel point… Tu es humain.”

Crowley le regarda, confus et un peu offensé, mais Azirapahle avançait à nouveau, et, à la surprise de Crowley, il vint s’asseoir sur le canapé plutôt que de retourner dans le fauteuil. Pas au bout non plus; il s’assit juste à côté de Crowley, si près que Crowley pouvait sentir sa chaleur tout le long de son côté droit. 

“Tu ne m’as pas embrassé,” dit Aziraphale, sortant ça de nulle part. Le cerveau de Crowley arrêta de fonctionner dans une cascade de messages d’erreurs alors qu’il fixait le profil d’Aziraphale. Aziraphale le regarda de côté, mordit sa lèvre. “Et c’est parce que je t’ai effrayé, n’est-ce pas ? Effrayé de me voir partir à la moindre erreur”

Crowley détourna le regard, déglutit difficilement alors que son cœur se mettait à battre soudain très fort.

“Un truc comme ça,” marmonna-t-il, serrant fermement la couverture comme un talisman. “Je savais pas— Je savais pas si tu voulais—”  
“Oh, _très cher_.”

Aziraphale tendit la main et prit la couverture, ce qui était tout simplement grossier, qu’est-ce qu’il était censé faire de ses mains maintenant—

Des doigts doux sur sa joue, sa tête se tournant vers Aziraphale, et là Crowley était en train de se faire embrasser, et même s’ils venaient tout _juste_ d’en parler, il n’y était pas du tout préparé. Aziraphale eut l’air de comprendre, cependant, et n’eut pas l’air offensé ou de prendre son immobilité comme un rejet, il l’embrassa justement doucement et gentiment, fit courir sa main dans les cheveux de Crowley et les entortilla autour de ses doigts juste assez pour envoyer un frisson dans l’échine de Crowley. 

Il était soudain content que ses mains soient libres, parce qu’il avait _besoin_ d’enrouler ses bras autour d’Aziraphale et de saisir par poignée son pull doux et chaud et de le rapprocher. Aziraphale se laissa faire si volontiers qu’il finit presque sur les genoux de Crowley, les deux mains dans ses cheveux maintenant, l’embrassant et l’embrassant et murmurant des réconforts sans mots entre chaque baiser. 

Ca faisait longtemps que Crowley n’avait embrassé personne, et il ne s’était jamais cru doué pour ça, s’il devait être tout à fait honnête, mais avec Aziraphale c’était si facile, comme si son corps savait déjà quoi faire, comme si Aziraphale savait déjà comme répondre. Si facile de parcourir les lèvres d’Aziraphale avec sa langue, et pour Aziraphale d’ouvrir la bouche avec empressement et d’émettre un doux son qui se répercuta tout droit dans la libido de Crowley. Si éperdument, si désespérément facile pour Crowley de fermer les yeux et de s’accrocher comme s’il se noyait, comme si Aziraphale était la seule chose solide au monde.

Crowley avait l’impression qu’il pourrait faire ça pour toujours, et il n’était pas certain de savoir pourquoi ils avaient arrêté, finalement, mais ça semblait s’être produit naturellement, les baisers s’adoucirent jusqu’à ce que leurs lèvres s’effleurent à peine, jusqu’à ce que leurs fronts soient appuyés l’un contre l’autre, la respiration synchronisée.

“Je suis désolé d’avoir attendu si longtemps,” murmura Aziraphale. “Je ne suis tout simplement… pas très doué pour prendre l’initiative. En général, pour être honnête, mais particulièrement pour… ça.”

Crowley hocha la tête. Il avait l’impression qu’une chose qui était serrée autour de son cœur s’était soudain relâchée, comme si un poids qu’il traînait derrière lui s’était soudain évanoui, et comme s’il pouvait se mettre à rire, le genre de rire pétillant et désarmé qui surgissait avec la soudaine sécurité après une trop longue pression. 

“Puis-je rester cette nuit ?” continua Aziraphale, à la fois douloureusement hésitant et douloureusement téméraire. “Je veux prendre soin de toi. Je ne pense pas qu’on ait assez pris soin de toi dans ta vie.”

Crowley ouvrit alors les yeux, fronçant les sourcils dans une fuite automatique, mais Aziraphale était si près, ses yeux si doux et bleus et plein d’amour, sa voix se fit entendre avec peu d’enthousiasme lorsqu’il parla : 

“Je me suis toujours bien débrouillé tout seul—”  
“C’est là où je voulais en venir,” répondit Aziraphale, et il l’embrassa à nouveau, doux comme de la soi et léger comme une pluie d’été, se reculant avant que Crowley ne puisse l’approfondir. “Tu n’as plus à le faire.” 

Tout ce qui se trouvait en Crowley aurait dû rejeter ça, aurait dû s’armer de sarcasme et de rejet, mais à ce moment il était ouvert, fendu, et incapable de cacher la tendresse de son cœur. Il enfouit son visage dans l’épaule d’Aziraphale, le serra si fort que ses bras lui firent mal, et laissa échapper un long souffle irrégulier comme s’il l’avait retenu pendant la moitié de sa vie. 

“Reste,” marmonna-t-il dans la laine qui sentait si merveilleusement Aziraphale. “S’il te plaît.”  
“Jusqu’à la fin du monde,” murmura Aziraphale, et si c’était une tournure de phrase étrange, Crowley s’en fichait, pas alors qu’Aziraphale était en train de caresser ses cheveux comme ça. “Je te le promets.”

_Ci-gît, une Fleur —  
Qui vous sépare d’un Sépulcre —  
Passe au-delà, et vaincs l’Abeille —  
Reste — et ce n’est qu’une Écorce._  
\- Emily Dickinson.


End file.
